Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

**Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando termine ¿Se quieren casar con migo? Espero les guste también y gracias por sus mensajes y reviews, el principio es igual a la otra historia pero después de ver que los niños le dicen "si mamá" Syaoran se va y…**

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si efectivamente Syaoran se hubiera ido?**

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Sakura era una joven algo mayor pues ya tenía 28 años, vivía con su padre pues aún no se había casado, Touya vivía cerca de ellos pues él si ya se había casado y tenía dos hijos d años, respectivamente el pequeño Touya y la pequeña Nadeshiko, quienes ya iban en el kínder, los niños adoraban a Sakura y a pesar que le decían mamá a su mamá también le decían mamá a Sakura.

Sakura aunque trabajaba siempre iba a recoger a los niños a su escuela y los llevaba a su casa donde más tarde pasaban sus papás a recogerlos pues como los dos trabajaban y era en lugares lejanos a donde vivían, pues no podían ir por ellos, Sakura tenía un trabajo que terminaba a las tres de la tarde, y tenía toda la tarde libre por eso no tenía problema en ir por los niños y quedarse con ellos casi toda la tarde, por eso de las 7 llegaban sus papás por ellos, y se iban a su casa, desde luego que Sakura adoraba a sus sobrinos, pero sabía que eran solo eso, sus sobrinos y soñaba que ella algún día también tendría sus propios hijos.

Syaoran también tenía 28 años era un hombre de negocios y muy popular, era todo un ejecutivo y a la vez uno de los solteros más cotizados de su país.

Pero que había pasado entre Sakura y Syaoran, pues todo lo que tuvieron fue desde luego cuando niños, pero Syaoran regreso a su país y a pesar de que cuando regreso de vacaciones a Japón ayudo a Sakura con la carta Vacío que se convirtió en Esperanza con el paso de los años, Syaoran al tener muchos estudios y no poder ir a ver a Sakura prefirió romper con su compromiso pues no quería hacer esperar a Sakura por él durante quien sabe cuántos años y así cada quien se dedicó a cosas diferentes.

Pero a pesar de los años que han pasado ninguno de los dos ha encontrado a esa persona especial para ellos, desde luego que Sakura ha tenido algunos novios, pero nadie con quien le gustaría compartir el resto de su vida, de la misma forma pasaba con Syaoran, el casi… casi no quiso ni siquiera tener novias, pues siempre buscaba a alguna chica que se pareciera a Sakura y si se parecía a ella pues la dejaba porque nadie podía ser como Sakura y si no se parecía pues también la dejaba por que no se parecía a ella, inconsciente mente siempre deseo casarse con Sakura, así que una vez se decidió y fue a buscarla a Tomoeda.

Aunque no sabía bien que hacer cuando la volviera a ver, regresaría a Tomoeda pero no podía así como así llegar con Sakura y decirle

- "Sabes Sakura… he buscado a alguien especial en mi vida y la verdad nunca he encontrado a alguien como tú"

O

- "Sakura he regresado por ti ¿Te casarías con migo?"

- Yo se Sakura que al igual que yo… tu nunca has encontrado a alguien especial con quien compartir tu vida

- "¿Y si ya se casó? –de repente le vino esa idea a la mente, existía esa posibilidad ¿qué iba a ser si ya estaba casada? no podía llegar así como así y decirle

- Sakura no me he casado porque toda mi vida he esperado por ti… divórciate – "que cursi"

¿Qué podía hacer? nunca se había puesto a pensar que quizás Sakura ya estuviera casada, era una posibilidad a fin de cuentas el rompió el compromiso para que ella pudiera hacer su vida libremente

Syaoran caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda y sin darse cuenta fue a dar cerca de la zona de las escuelas, donde conoció a Sakura y a sus amigos de infancia, también vio la preparatoria donde estudiaba Touya y Yukito, siguió adelante y vio el jardín de niños, muchos niños pequeños entrando alegremente a sus salones de clases "como le encantaría que alguno de esos niños fuera suyo"

- Nadeshiko… Touya al rato vengo por ustedes –escucho una voz de mujer hablar, esos nombres se le hicieron conocidos, le extraño pues esa voz se le hizo muy familiar, claro ya no era la misma voz de Sakura cuando niña

- Si mamá te esperamos –dijeron dos niños felices entrando a sus salones

El volteo a ver a la señora que dijo eso, era una joven mujer hermosísima, su cabello lo llevaba largo hasta casi media pierna y aquellos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, ERA SAKURA, SU SAKURA, tan hermosa, tan bella, tan… le dio mucho gusto volver a verla en ese momento pensó en acercarse a Sakura para hablarle pero de repente checo.

Le estaba diciendo a esos niños que al rato regresaba y ellos le dijeron

"**SI MAMÁ**"

"**SI MAMÁ**"

"**SI MAMÁ**"

"**SI MAMÁ**"

"**SI MAMÁ**"

"**SI MAMÁ**"

Eso solo significaba una cosa, Sakura su Sakura estaba casada y con dos hijos, entonces ya no era su Sakura, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón y una gran tristeza de repente vio como Sakura se dirigió hacia donde estaba él, él se dio la vuelta y corrió para alejarse lo más pronto que pudo de Sakura y el mundo de felicidad que ella representaba para él.

Una vez lejos volteo para ver si Sakura no lo había visto y vio como Sakura se detuvo en el lugar donde había estado y volteaba para todos lados intrigada por algo ¿lo habría sentido? en eso Sakura siguió corriendo

A partir de ese momento su vida perdió sentido, se empezó a sentir tan mal y a recordar todos los años en que Meiling le reclamaba por no volver nunca más a buscar a Sakura.

- Syaoran… ve por ella… de seguro te sigue esperando por que tú eres el hombre más especial del mundo –decía Meiling

- Syaoran no pienses tanto en ir por ella… te puedes llevar una sorpresa… si tardas tanto –volvía a decir Meiling

- Syaoran crees que Sakura te va a estar esperando toda la vida… mírame a mi… yo pensé que nunca te iba a olvidar y ya tengo dos años de casada y un hijo… lo mismo le puede pasar a Sakura… si lo sigues pensando cuando te decidas ya va a tener hasta nietos –volvía a decir Meiling

Y demás reclamos que siempre tuvo por parte de su prima.

Vio un pequeño bar no lo pensó dos veces y entro en él, paso ahí toda la mañana, no le importaba emborracharse al fin de cuentas había perdido su felicidad, en realidad se quedó pensando que en el fondo él siempre tuvo miedo de regresar y enterarse que Sakura ya estaba casada, que nunca sería de él, que ella si había podido ser feliz con alguien más y él aunque le doliera reconocerlo nunca encontró o más bien no quiso encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida por eso había tardado tanto en regresar por ella, pero Meiling tenía razón si nunca regresaba a saber algo de ella como iba a saber algo de ella.

Quiso olvidarse de Sakura bebiendo era algo que normalmente nunca hacia pero con tal de olvidarla lo haría, ya regresaría a Hong Kong y ahí nunca más podría demostrar una debilidad ante nadie, así pidió una botella y se empezó a servir para olvidarse de Sakura, pero cada trago solo le traía hermosos recuerdos de ella.

Se sentía como dentro de un sueño de algo mágico, se veía él con ella atrapando cartas, haciendo magia, de repente "se vio en un hermoso jardín de su casa con ella de la edad en que estaban, ella lo vio y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la abrazo con toda las fuerzas del mundo y se fundieron en un gran beso" en eso despertó de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tiro algo cerca de donde estaba y eso lo hizo volver a la realidad, bueno con soñar no le hace daño a nadie.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que hora era y que tenía por lo menos que ir a comer algo salió del lugar y empezó a caminar y llego al parque del pingüino, se compró unos hot dogs y se acostó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Se sentía mareado por todo lo que tomo, en general el casi nunca tomaba y cuando lo hacia lo hacía con medida y responsabilidad pues de él dependía prácticamente toda su familia, él era el jefe de la familia Li y de sus decisiones dependían toda su familia.

Era una gran responsabilidad pues no era solo en los negocios donde era el jefe sino también y a pesar de que no pudo obtener las cartas Clow era muy bueno y muy fuerte en la magia.

Tenía tantas responsabilidades que pensaba que no debía compartirlas con alguien, que él solo las podía afrontar, aunque se sentía solo, una cosa son las responsabilidades del trabajo y otra muy diferente son la compañía de alguien en tu vida, después de que se casó Meiling se dio cuenta de cuanto le faltaba una compañera a su lado con quien compartir sus sentimientos, sus tristezas y sus alegrías, por eso hasta ahora fue que se decidió regresar por Sakura.

Él estaba seguro de que Sakura sería la persona ideal para él, se quedó viendo a los niños con sus mamás que jugaban en los juegos, cuando de repente vio a Sakura con los niños llegar al lugar, de un salto se escondió detrás del árbol a contemplar a Sakura junto con los niños, la niña que según escucho se llamaba Nadeshiko como se parecía a Sakura cuando él la conoció, ose de niña y el niño ni hablar familia a fin de cuentas pero era un Touya chiquito, de repente Sakura se quedó viendo hacia donde estaba él desde luego que se ocultó muy bien detrás del árbol y elimino todo rastro de su presencia.

Sakura estaba intrigada ya eran dos veces que tenía esa sensación en un solo día o ¿era que lo estaba extrañando más que de costumbre?, no lo sabía pero de que lo iba a ir a buscar lo iba a ir a buscar, el próximo domingo salía para Hong Kong ya tenía comprado el boleto de avión para salir en el primer vuelo de ese día a Hong Kong no savia si lo iba a encontrar, si ya era casado… bueno si era casado pues ya se iba a olvidar de él pero se quería asegurar de que deberás ya estaba casado y entonces solo entonces se olvidaría de él antes no.

Su hermano le decía que estaba loca.

Después de un rato y que Sakura se dio por vencida pues por más que buscaba no encontraba a nadie regreso con los niños a su casa.

- Ya vámonos niños su papá no tarda en llegar –dijo Sakura

- Si mamá ya vamos –contestan los niños

Los niños toman de la mano a Sakura y se alejan del lugar mientras Syaoran ve como se alejan con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo pensé tanto? –Syaoran

Ya de regreso Syaoran en su departamento da vueltas de un lado para otro, no sabe bien que hacer, se ha vuelto muy poderoso en la magia y sabe hacer muchas cosas entre ellas el poder ver y escuchar a las personas como lo hacía Erial para ver como Sakura solucionaba los problemas que le ponía, quiere ver a Sakura lo deseaba tanto, pero el solo imaginarla en brazos de otro lo detenía.

No quería conocer a la persona que le quito su felicidad y fue capaz de ofrecérsela a Sakura pero cuando ya no resistió más con un movimiento de manos apareció un circulo delante de él y pudo ver a Sakura con los niños que cenaban

Platicaban de las cosas que les había pasado en el día y en la escuela, de un experimento que le habían dejado a Touya hacer con muchos frascos de colores

Syaoran se tranquilizó al ver tan tierna escena "ojala hubieran sido sus hijos esos niños" y ver la sonrisa de Sakura lo hacía sentir tranquilo "la amaba tanto" después de tantos años que han pasado el amor que siempre sintió por Sakura no había nunca desaparecido, al contrario al verla había aumentado.

En eso sin darse cuenta volvió a imaginarla "se vio en un hermoso jardín de su casa con ella, ella lo vio y se lanzó a sus brazos… él la abrazo con toda las fuerzas del mundo y se fundieron en un gran beso" volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el grito de los niños

- Qué bueno que ya llegaste papá –gritaron los niños felices

Con un movimiento de manos desapareció la imagen que estaba viendo pues no quería conocer a "ese"

Sakura estaba viendo para arriba pues sintió un poder mágico de alguna de las cartas que se había activado pero de repente desapareció esa sensación y se extrañó

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- Sakura… Sakura… ¿en qué estás pensando? –Touya llamándola

- Hola bien venidos ¿qué paso? –Sakura voltea a verlos

- Eso es lo que queremos saber hija –Fujitaka

- No… no… no pasa nada –sonrío Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que ya te quieres ir ¿verdad? –Touya

- Hermano –Sakura

- Ya tienes todo arreglado ¿no? –Tamao mamá de los niños

- Solo me faltan algunas cosas… pero el domingo salgo –Sakura

- Hay se me olvido ese detalle –Touya

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? –Fujitaka

- Es que tenemos que salir del trabajo por unos días para arreglar unas cosas y ¿quería ver si se pueden quedar aquí los niños? para que a partir de la semana que viene Tamao pueda quedarse ya en las tardes con los niños pues no podemos obligar a Sakura a quedarse como niñera de los niños pues ella ya tiene que prepararse para casarse con ese mocoso –Touya

- Él no es ningún mocoso… como se te ocurre –Sakura enojada

- Pues se comporta como un mocoso al tener miedo y no venir a buscarte –Touya

- ¿Pero? ¿y si ya se casó? –Sakura

- Ya te dije mil veces que ese no se ha casado… él te está esperando… nunca dudes de él –dijo Touya

- Hija has caso de tu hermano… ya sabes que él tiene ciertos poderes… así que eso debe de ser cierto –Fujitaka

- Pero ¿y si se equivoca? –Sakura

- Pues para eso vas a ir allá para cerciorarte, ¿No? y no tengas miedo… él está esperando por ti -Tamao sonriendo

- Pero como le vamos a hacer con los niños el domingo no sé a qué hora vamos a llegar –Toya

- No te preocupes hijo yo los cuido no creo que causen tantos problemas verdad niños –Fujitaka

- No abuelito nos vamos a portar muy bien -niños

En la noche platicando por teléfono con Tomoyo le platico lo que le estaba pasando…

Continuara:

Espero sus comentarios a mi dirección ameliasalazar62 de hotmail y sus reviews

Revisada 18 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

¿Qué Hubiera pasado si efectivamente Syaoran se hubiera ido?

Por Amelia Salazar

Capítulo 2

En la noche platicando por teléfono con Tomoyo le platico lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¿Estas segura Sakura? – Tomoyo

- La verdad no se… trate de verlo por algún lado pero no vi a nadie… pero te juro que sentí que era Syaoran el que estaba sintiendo y no fue solo una vez sino 2 –Sakura

- ¿2 veces? –Tomoyo

- Si amiga dos veces –Sakura

- A lo mejor como ya estas a punto de irte y deseas tanto verlo quizás sea eso -Tomoyo emocionada

- Si quizás sea eso –Sakura

- Oye y ¿en verdad no quieres que te acompañe? –Tomoyo

- Ya te dije que no… quiero ir yo sola y ver si ya se olvidó de mí… si tiene novia… si está comprometido o si ya se casó – Sakura

- Y de que te sirve saber si tiene novia o si está comprometido… o ya se casó… -Tomoyo

- Pues si solo tiene novia o está comprometido pues quiero ver si en verdad la quiere o tengo aun esperanzas aunque si ya se casó… en ese caso pues ya no puedo hacer nada –Sakura

- Pues si… eso si –Tomoyo

- Y Kero ¿qué tal se está comportando? –Sakura y así sigue su platica

Al otro día Syaoran fue temprano cerca de la escuela para ver a Sakura llevar a los niños desde luego que se cuidó mucho de que Sakura no lo sintiera y el hechizo para verla ya no lo volvió a hacer pues con la sola idea de ver a alguien en los brazos de Sakura pues lo hacía arder de los celos que sentía así que opto por no hacerlo de nuevo no quería ver algo que le hubiera gustado hacer con Sakura

En la tarde de nuevo fue al parque para ver como jugaba con los niños… sabía que se estaba martirizando pero con solo verla se conformaba no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar así…

En la noche llegaron a llevarle comida preparada, de todo tipo y con un recado que decía "comunícate a casa. Meiling"

Syaoran marco a casa de Meiling

- ¿Syaoran eres tú? –Meiling

- Si soy yo… ¿cómo sabias? –Syaoran

- Es que desde que te fuiste no has hablado y estamos esperando noticia tuyo y me imagine que estás haciendo tonterías y no has comido mucho que digamos ¿o me equivoco? –Meiling

- No… no te equivocas –Syaoran

- ¿Y ya la viste? –Meiling

- Si –Syaoran

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿cómo esta? ¿Verdad que ella también te estaba esperando? –Meiling

- Ya está casada –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? ¿NO PUEDE SER? ¿ESTAS SEGURO? ¿YA HABLASTE CON ELLA? –Meiling

- No –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo no? ¿entonces como sabes que está casada? –Meiling

- La vi por accidente –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que la viste por accidente? ¿la viste con su marido? –Meiling

- No… pero como si la viera –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que como si la vieras? –Meiling

- No la vi con su marido, sino con sus hijos que para el caso da lo mismo –Syaoran

- ¿Ya tiene hijos? y ¿estás seguro que son sus hijos? –Meiling

- Claro que estoy seguro ¿cuántos niños llaman mamá a otras personas que no son sus mamás? –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué edades tienen? –Meiling

- Creo que Touya 5 años y Nadeshiko 4… son niños de jardín de niños –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces cuantos años de casada tiene? –Meiling

- Pues mínimo 6 o sea que se casó como de 21 o 22 años –Syaoran

- De 21… pero eso significa –Meiling

- Significa que nunca me espero, que nunca se volvió a acordar de mí… que nunca en realidad me quiso -Syaoran con un nudo en la garganta

- No… eso no puede ser… no lo puedo creer -Meiling

- Pues créelo… y por cierto… no sé cuando regrese -Syaoran colgando el teléfono

- Syaoran… Syaoran -Meiling gritando pero ya sin respuesta

En ese momento Syaoran descolgó el teléfono y apago su celular, no quería que nadie lo molestara bastante mal se sentía para que lo molestaran con cosas de su casa o de la oficina.

Tomo otra botella y se puso a tomar para según él olvidar a Sakura, aunque últimamente le pasaba algo raro, mientras más pensaba en olvidarse de Sakura más hermosos recuerdos tenia de ella y esas visiones donde la veía en su casa con él como le gustaban así que ya no sabía si tomaba para olvidarse de ella o para sentirse más cerca de ella.

Lo que fuera… comía algo de lo que le trajeron y tomaba un trajo de la botella… hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

De repente escucho como tocaban a la puerta él se sentía muy mareado, era tarde pero aun así se levantó pues es raro que a esas horas alguien toque a la puerta de cualquiera, claro a menos que sea una emergencia.

- ¿Sakura? –Syaoran sorprendido cuando la vio

- ¿Syaoran? –Sakura también sorprendida viéndolo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Syaoran tratando de arreglarse un poco y viendo a Sakura claro que no podía hacer mucho pues estaba desfajado, todo despeinado y desde luego que borracho que apenas se mantenía en pie.

- Bueno… no sé por qué… pero a veces vengo aquí a ver si has regresado -Sakura tímidamente

- ¿Y para que quieres saber de mí? -Syaoran con una mirada retadora

- Perdón… perdón… tienes toda la razón… para que tengo que buscarte… tú ya tienes tu vida hecha… yo soy solo un estorbo –Sakura caminado para atrás tratando de alejarse de Syaoran

- Pero si viniste al departamento de un hombre… es por qué quieres algo así que ven acá –Syaoran jalándola para meterla al departamento pues no sabía lo que hacía ni lo que quería por lo borracho que estaba

- ¿Pero Syaoran que haces? –gritaba Sakura

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? desquitar mi coraje eso hago –dijo Syaoran jalándola y tratando de besarla a la fuerza

- Suéltame –grito Sakura dándole una cachetada que lo tumbo sobre el sillón y salió corriendo del lugar

En eso despiertan los dos…

Syaoran en el sillón donde se había quedado dormido y asustado por el sueño ¿sueño? más bien pesadilla, fue tan real… que le dolía la mejilla y se la sentía caliente por el golpe y pensó que quizás tenia tanto coraje que sería capaz de hacerle daño a su amada Sakura y todo por andar tomando sin control, vio la botella y la fue a tirar.

Por muy doloroso que había sido el saber que Sakura ya estaba casada no significaba que podía volverse un borracho, pues quizás si se la encontraba en la calle no sabía de lo que fuera capaz de hacer por andar borracho, al fin de cuentas él es el único responsable de que ella este casada con otro pues ella no quería que rompieran el compromiso, pero él fue quien insistió mucho, no tenía derecho a reclamar.

Por su parte Sakura también despertó asustada, que fue ese sueño… de repente checo que tenía algo en las manos y vio que era la carta sueño y el báculo

¿Por qué tenía esa carta en la mano?

¿Qué significaba ese sueño?

¿Haría bien en ir a buscarlo?

¿En qué tipo de hombre se habrá convertido Syaoran?

Ahora si estaba dudando en ir a buscarlo, no sabía bien que pensar y si ese sueño se hacía realidad esto solo le había pasado cuando lo de Erial cuando vio en sus sueños que el sol y la luna se ocultaban.

Al otro día era sábado y Yukito había ido con Sakura a comprar las últimas cosas para su viaje no sabía cuánto tiempo se iba a tardar en el viaje y después del sueño ya no estaba muy segura de querer ir a buscarlo después de todo los años no pasan en vano y tantos sin tener noticias ninguno de los dos.

A lo mejor ya era casado, a lo mejor el hombre duro que quería ser cuando se conocieron por fin había vencido al hombre tierno, amable, cariñoso que ella hizo salir y la distancia puede cambiar a las personas.

Syaoran había ido a la escuela a ver si la podía ver pero como era sábado pues no había clases, estuvo un rato en el parque del pingüino pero tampoco llego, caminaba en la calle y vio un centro comercial y como era algo tarde y no había comido nada entro a comer algo, su prima tenía razón tenía que comer y si bien Sakura ya era casada ella no querría que le pasara algo a él por nunca olvidarse de ella, se sentó en una mesita que estaba en el fondo y empezó a comer no sabía bien que pensar se tendría que regresar a Hong Kong y seguir con su vida, aunque por el momento se sentía tan mal que no quería regresar se tomaría unos días de vacaciones en los cuales trataría de olvidarse de Sakura, cuando de repente la vio tomo la carta del menú para cubrirse y que Sakura no lo descubriera.

- Solo quiero un refresco ya estoy cansada y quiero regresar con los niños –Sakura

- Está bien Sakura además que ya son muchas cosas las que llevas y te vas a ver muy bien con ellas –Yukito cargando muchos paquetes

- Pero muchas de esas cosas ni las necesito –Sakura

- Déjame darme ese gusto y malcriarte… ya sabes que yo vivo para ti –Yukito

- Sabes que me tienes muy mal acostumbrada y sabes que eso no es necesario –Sakura

- Sakura tú haces tanto por nosotros que por lo menos déjame malcriarte de esta forma –con una encantadora sonrisa

- Está bien –Sakura

- Y eso que no me dejaste comprarte ese anillo que tanto te gusto –Yuki

- Pero es que no lo necesito… si estaba bonito y además mira ya tantas cosas que me compraste –Sakura sonriendo

- Pero ya sabes que todo lo que quieras para mí es un placer comprártelo me gusta cumplirte tus gustos –Yuki

- Pero con eso solo me malcrías y será mejor que nos vallamos pues ya es tarde y todavía me quedan muchas cosas que hacer –Sakura

Los dos siguen su camino y Syaoran ve con tristeza a la pareja que se aleja. Se ven tan bien juntos lo más seguro es que Yuki sea el esposo de Sakura.

Ya no sabe bien que pensar, cuando fueron niños se puede decir que él fue el que los unió pero ahora, después de tantos años de no verla lo más seguro es que ese amor que sentía Sakura por Yuki fue correspondido por él.

Ni hablar ya no podía hacer nada cómo le gustaría ser él el que le cumpliera todos sus gustos a Sakura, termino de comer y salió del lugar.

Camino por las diferentes tiendas y de repente vio un anillo que le gusto, lo compro y se fue a su casa.

Ya en su casa veía y veía el anillo, no entendía por qué lo había comprado, solo lo vio y le gusto como para regalárselo a Sakura, no entendía por qué lo había comprado sí sabía que Sakura ya era casada y con Yuki, tenían dos hermosos hijos no iba a destruir un matrimonio tan bonito como el de ellos y muy pronto regresaría a Hong Kong donde nunca más iba a saber de Sakura ¿Por qué se le ocurrió comprar algo que nunca va a entregar?

Sakura estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas pues al otro día muy temprano partiría para Hong Kong aunque todo el día había estado pensando en si haría bien o no en ir con el sueño tan raro que tubo, conoció a Syaoran de una manera que nunca le hubiera gustado verlo a decir verdad no sabía bien que pensar, hace años que no ve a Syaoran en realidad no sabe cómo es ahora de adulto, a lo mejor es solo un sueño de niña, no sabía que pensar pero el despertarse y haber tenido el báculo y la carta del Sueño le indicaba que ese no era un sueño cualquiera

- Hija ¿puedo pasar? –Fujitaka

- Claro papá ¿ya se durmieron los niños? –Sakura

- Si… ya están dormidos y tú ¿ya acabas de hacer tu equipaje? –Fujitaka

- Si papá –Sakura

- Hija estas bien –Fujitaka

- Si… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –Sakura

- Es que desde la mañana te he visto rara –Fujitaka

- ¿Me has notado rara? –Sakura

- Si hija no olvides que soy tu padre y te conozco muy bien –Fujitaka

- No se papá… no sé si hago bien o hago mal en ir a buscarlo –Sakura

- Mira hija no lo dudes, vas lo visitas, investigas y si sabes que ya está casado solo le dices que estas de vacaciones estas unos días allá y te regresas y así no te quedas con la duda de ¿y si no está casado? y ¿si me está esperando? –Fujitaka

- ¿Es que no se? tuve un sueño muy raro –Sakura

- ¿Qué soñaste? –Fujitaka

- Lo iba a visitar y resulto que estaba bien borracho y me quería obligar a que lo besara… no sé qué pensar –Sakura

- Bueno hija… cuando lo dejaste de ver pues era todavía un niño y no tenía vicios de gente mayor, pero ahora por lógica a lo mejor es una persona que bebe o fuma o las dos cosas y a lo mejor le van a gustar muchísimas cosas que a ti no, pero si lo quieres de verdad y él te quiere de verdad los dos se van a aceptar con sus defectos y cualidades –Fujitaka

- Pero me dio miedo como me quiso tratar y verlo borracho… no se –Sakura

- Hija acuérdate que solo fue un sueño… pero a lo mejor estaba tomando por que no puede acercarse a ti y cuando te vio te quiso obligar para que no te alejaras de él –Fujitaka

- Pero de qué manera… solo provoco que me asustara y Salí corriendo –Sakura sería

- Hija… muchas veces los hombres hacemos cosas que no pensamos y sobre todo cuando estamos tomados… corajes, frustraciones, enojos, que se yo cuantas cosas nos pueden pasar y nos venimos a desquitar con la persona que tenemos a la mano… en este caso él desquito su coraje contigo… bueno en el sueño… pero eso también te puede pasar y tú tienes que ser muy inteligente para hacérselo notar sin que se moleste –Fujitaka

- ¿Y eso se puede? –Sakura

- Desde luego que si… tu mamá era especialista en hacerme notar que los corajes y enojos que yo tenía no los fuera a desquitar con ustedes… pues no nos damos cuenta y nos desquitamos con quienes no debemos –Fujitaka sonriendo

- ¿Entonces no es malo que beba? –Sakura

- Desde luego que no… ya eres una adulta y desde luego que él también ya hay muchísimas cosas que pueden hacer y que es de lo más normal –Fujitaka

- Bueno papá gracias por hablar con migo –Sakura

- De nada hija y ya sabes cualquier problema aquí voy a estar para ayudarte –Fujitaka

- Bueno a dormir porque no quiero llegar tarde mañana –Sakura

- Hasta mañana hija ¿Yukito te va a llevar al aeropuerto verdad? –Fujitaka

- Si papá espero que los niños no te den tanta lata –Sakura

- No te preocupes son niños buenos –Fujitaka

Y así se dispone a dormirse Sakura

Continuara:

Espero sus comentarios y gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, cuando termine con esta sigo con ILUSION

7/09/06

Revisada 18 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

¿Qué Hubiera pasado si efectivamente Syaoran se hubiera ido?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 3

Y así se dispone a dormirse Sakura

Aunque no le resultaba muy fácil dormir por estar recordando el sueño, pero su papá tenía razón ya no eran niños y ahora los dos deben haber cambiado mucho.

Syaoran sigue sentado en el sillón viendo el anillo, imaginándose que se lo da a Sakura, que la está abrazando, que la está besando, con soñar no le hace daño a nadie y ya se dio cuenta que no necesita tomar para tener recuerdos bellos de Sakura y uno de los que más le gustaba imaginar era el sueño que tubo cuando estaban en el jardín de su casa desde luego que también recordaba el sueño de anoche… pero ese lo ignoraba a fin de cuentas solo había sido eso un sueño… cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta de nuevo.

Se levanta rápidamente pues tiene la esperanza de que sea Sakura. Abre la puerta y efectivamente de nuevo es Sakura, ella lo ve y pregunta.

- ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? –Sakura viendo a Syaoran

- No se… pero que bueno que viniste de nuevo –Syaoran sorprendido también y recordando el sueño de la noche anterior ósea que si efectivamente ella estaba ahí quizás lo que soñó si había pasado

- Perdón… me tengo que ir –Sakura tratándose de alejar de Syaoran

- Disculpa Sakura… pero no te vayas… perdona mi comportamiento de anoche… había tomado mucho y no sabía lo que hacía… no te vayas por favor –Syaoran tomando su mano claro que con delicadeza

- No se… la verdad no sé qué es lo que hago aquí –Sakura

- Yo tampoco… pero ya que estas aquí… por que no pasas y platicamos un rato… no voy a ser brusco con tigo, te prometo que no te toco –Syaoran haciéndose para atrás para que Sakura pasara

Sakura lo vio no entendía por qué estaba ahí pero acepto pasar, se sentó en un sillón y se le quedo viendo muy callada

- Perdón… ¿gustas algo de comer? – Syaoran yendo a la cocina y sacando una charola con bocadillos de los que le mando Meiling y también refresco para que tomaran

- Gracias –solo contesta Sakura

- No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces al estar aquí –Syaoran

- Disculpa… pero creo que no debo estar aquí –Sakura

- No… por favor espera y si por el momento estas aquí… eso quiere decir que lo de anoche si paso –Syaoran mostrando arrepentimiento y Sakura sorprendida también

- Perdóname por mi comportamiento… no debí desquitar mi coraje con tigo… en realidad no sé por qué te trate así –Syaoran

- Mi papá dice que muchas veces los hombres traen problemas muy fuertes y que se desquitan con quien tienen a la mano… no te preocupes… entiendo… yo fui quien tuviste a la mano y con quien desquitaste tu problema –Sakura

- ¿Le contaste a tu papá? –Syaoran asustado

- Pues le platique mi sueño y no sé por qué pero presiento que este también es un sueño –Sakura

- A lo mejor si… por que no puedo creer que estés aquí con migo después del comportamiento que tuve anoche… normalmente no bebo… bueno en ocasiones especiales… pero nunca tomo hasta casi perder la conciencia… aunque también tu papá tiene razón y tengo un problema el cual ya no tiene solución –Syaoran

- Te puedo tratar de ayudar si me dices tú problema –Sakura

- No… no creo que tú lo puedas solucionar… de todos modos gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme –Syaoran sin saber bien que hacer

Si supiera que ella es la causante de su problema pero no le puede decir nada porque para que meterla ahora a ella en problemas

- Bueno en ese caso yo creo que será mejor que me valla –Sakura levantándose

- No… por favor no te vayas… no sé cuándo te vuelva a ver… ¿por qué no platicamos de lo que hemos hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos? –Syaoran

Y así empezaron a platicar de todo, de las escuelas donde estudiaron, de las cartas y la magia que ya los dos saben y de todo es más hasta de algunos pretendientes… pero ninguno menciono que ya eran casados… Sakura desde luego que no menciono que ya era casada porque no lo era… lo que sí dijo era que su hermano ya se había casado y que tenía niños pero como puso cara de molestia cuando lo menciono pues ya no siguió hablando de ellos, y tampoco Syaoran menciono nada de que era casado pues porque no lo era

Sin darse cuenta se pasaron las horas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya empezaba a amanecer

- Nunca me había pasado tantas horas platicando con alguien –Sonreía Sakura se sentía tan bien estando a su lado

- Yo tampoco… ha sido una noche especial… gracias Sakura por pasar esta noche a mi lado… solo platicamos, no soy el monstruo de anteanoche y para que no olvidemos estos momentos te quiero dar esto –Syaoran saca el anillo que había comprado y se lo pone a Sakura

- Es hermoso… nunca me lo voy a quitar -Sakura levantando la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual no esperaba Syaoran sonrojándose como cuando era niño

En eso se escucha un ruido afuera del departamento de Syaoran voltea a ver la puerta y cuando regresa la vista Sakura ya no está.

Sakura despierta al escuchar el despertador… se sienta en la cama y ve que de nuevo trae el báculo y la carta sueño en las manos… solo sonríe… se siente contenta y empieza las carreras para no llegar tarde al aeropuerto ahora si esta animada para ver a Syaoran, ¿habrá sido todo de nuevo un sueño? pero ahora conocía muchas cosas de él que no conocía… claro que habrá que comprobar si sí fueron ciertas o solo fueron un sueño

Syaoran por su parte ve el estuche del anillo pero ya no está el anillo, ve encima de la mesa y ve que alguien estuvo con él… pero no hay señales de que alguien allá salido… trataba de sentir la energía de Sakura pero nada… no sentía nada, de nuevo habría sido todo un sueño… pero ¿y el anillo? sin pensarlo dos veces se salió para caminar y tratar de aclarar su mente… ¿que era todo eso que le estaba pasando?

Sakura comió rápido su desayuno ya había llegado Yukito para llevarla, se estaban despidiendo todos cuando

- Qué bonito anillo tienes mamá –Nadeshiko

- ¿Anillo? –Se queda viendo el anillo Sakura

- ¿No es el anillo que te había gustado ayer? –Yuki

- Si… No… lo que pasa es que entre mis cosas yo tenía uno igual y ya no me acordaba –dijo Sakura para Salir del apuro

- Bueno hija que tengas buen viaje y cualquier cosa solo habla y vamos por ti –Fujitaka

- No creo que pase nada papá pero cualquier cosa les hablo y también cuando llegue les hablo –Sakura despidiéndose

Ya de camino pasan cerca del departamento de Syaoran y Sakura le pide un favor a Yuki.

- Yuki… me permites un ratito… quiero investigar algo –Sakura

- ¿No crees que si estuviera aquí… ya te hubiera ido a buscar? –Yuki

- Solo déjame ver… pura curiosidad –Sakura

- Pero no te vayas a tardar que se te hace tarde para el avión –Yuki

- Si mi presentimiento es real… a lo mejor no voy –Sakura bajando rápido

Llega al departamento, toca la puerta pero por más que toca nadie contesta, Sakura se queda pensando

"¿fue un sueño o que fue?"

¿Por qué tengo este anillo?

Y seguía tocando hasta que se dio por vencida y prefirió irse para que no se le hiciera tarde para su vuelo.

Sakura ya va en el vuelo rumbo a Hong Kong, no sabe bien que pensar pues no sabe si fue solo un sueño que se va a hacer realidad o fue un sueño que en ese momento se hizo real, lo que fuera tiene el anillo y no se lo va a quitar, ¿cómo lo obtendría?

No sabe pero recuerda el momento en que se lo puso Syaoran, como le hubiera gustado que fuera un anillo de compromiso o de matrimonio, no un anillo para recordar esa noche pero bueno ya tenía algo que le había dado él y con solo eso se sentía feliz.

Mientras Syaoran ha caminado por todos lados, el día de hoy no se ha encontrado con Sakura, le extraña pues sin proponérselo todos los días la ha encontrado, llega al parque del pingüino y ve a los "niños de Sakura" jugar aunque por más que busca a Sakura no la encuentra, de repente ve que es el señor Kinomoto el que está con ellos.

"Están con su Abuelo" los vio como jugaban un rato y se fueron, el regreso a su departamento y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta sintió la energía de Sakura, no lo podía creer era muy leve… pero era su energía, entro pero adentro no se sentía nada, empezó a seguir por donde la sentía y salió del edificio y llego hasta la acera y ahí se perdía, por más que intento seguirla ya no pudo, Sakura había estado ahí y él no estaba, ya no sabía que pensar se le aparecía en los sueños, se la encontraba donde menos esperaba ¿qué estaba pasando?

Se quitaría de misterios e iría a saludar a Sakura, si ya sabía que era casada pero ya lo estaba aceptando y ahora con ser amigos con eso solo se conformaba, al otro día iría y se presentaría ante ella.

Sakura llega al centro de Hong Kong, la verdad no tiene ni idea de donde esta cuando fue allá tenía apenas 10 años cuando se ganó el premio y tanto su hermano y Yukito la acompañaban (película 1), pero preguntando se llega a Roma, tenía la dirección pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir un hotel.

Vio uno y entro para preguntar si había cuartos.

- Disculpe ¿tiene una habitación sencilla por favor? –Sakura

- Si… ¿a nombre de quien la registramos? –Empleada

- De Kinomoto Sakura –Sakura

- ¿Kinomoto Sakura? –Señora a su lado

- Si… ¿Disculpe pero me conoce? –Sakura

- Soy la señora Li… madre de Syaoran Li –Señora Li

- Mucho gusto señora tanto tiempo sin vernos –Sakura sonriendo por lo menos ya había encontrado a alguien que le informara de Syaoran

- Suspenda el registro señorita por favor la joven se va a quedar en mi casa –Señora Li

- ¿Pero?… no puedo causar tantas molestias –Sakura

- Pero cuales molestias… mientras estés aquí nuestra casa es tu casa… permíteme… Jaime (si ya se este es nombre de chofer americano… pero no se nombres chinos acuérdense que están en Hong Kong) –Señora hablándole al chofer

- Si señora –Chofer

- Por favor lleve a la señorita a casa y que le den todo lo que necesite y que se quede en la recamara amarilla por favor –Señora Li

- Si señora ¿señorita cuáles son sus cosas? –Chofer

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- No hay pero que valga… por el momento yo tengo compromisos y no te puedo atender personalmente pero esta Meiling enseguida le aviso para que te espere en casa –Sra. Li

- Gracias –Sakura no sabía bien que hacer así que obedeció las órdenes de la Sra.

Y se fue con el chofer

En el camino no sabe bien que pensar, nunca se imaginó ir tan rápido a casa de la familia Li ¿y si se encontraba con Syaoran? ¿Qué iba a hacer?, si estaba consiente que este viaje lo había hecho para saber qué había pasado con la vida de Syaoran y sobre todo para saber si todavía había un lugar en su vida… bueno corazón para ella, pero ahora que iba en camino se estaba arrepintiendo que locura había hecho y todos la apoyaron, mientras más avanzaba el automóvil más nerviosa se ponía, pero ni hablar tenía que ser firme, al fin de cuentas fue su decisión y así llegaron a la casa.

La casa era enorme como siempre la recordaba, bajo del auto y ya estaba Meiling esperándola con su bebé

- Sakura ¿eres tú? –Meiling

- Si soy yo ¿eres Meiling? –Sakura sorprendida y más por el bebé en brazos que llevaba

- Pero mira que eres preciosa y es mucho decir viniendo de una mujer… pareces modelo –Meiling

- Y qué me dices tú también estas preciosa ¿y este bebé? –Sakura viendo al bebé

- Es mi hijo… tengo dos años de casada y este es nuestro bebé… tiene 2 meses –Meiling

- Esta precioso te felicito… mis niños ya son más grande años –Sakura sonriendo

- ¿Pero a que debemos tu visita? y con quienes dejaste a los niños –Meiling

- Con su padre desde luego y estoy de vacaciones una de vez en cuando necesita vacaciones –Sakura sonriendo

"que madre tan liberal" pensó Meiling de repente vio el anillo

- ¡Qué hermoso anillo! –Meiling

- Gracias, significa mucho para mí y por cierto pendón por la pregunta ¿Esta Syaoran? –Sakura

- No… lo siento pero salió de viaje… el también necesitaba vacaciones –Meiling viendo la cara de tristeza en Sakura ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- Pero pasa… pasa te llevo a tu recamara para que te cambies y descanses un rato debes estar cansada por el viaje –Meiling

- En realidad si y anoche no se bien si sí dormí o me la pase toda la noche platicando y si estoy cansada –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que no sabes si sí dormiste o te la pasaste toda la noche platicando? –Meiling extrañada por el comentario

- Nada olvídalo, lo que pasa es que soñé que estaba platicando con alguien, pero son de esos sueños que tienes que no estas segura si sí estas dormida o no ¿nunca te ha pasado eso? –Sakura

- Pues si… a veces y despiertas más cansada de lo que te dormiste, esta es la recamara amarilla aquí dijo mi tía que te quedaras y esta otra es la recamara de Syaoran –sonríe Meiling señalando la recamara de al lado

- ¿Qué? –Sakura sorprendida

- Pero no te preocupes… ya te dije que no está… bueno descansa un rato y después regreso –Meiling

- Gracias –sonrío Sakura

Sakura se bañó y se acostó y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida, Meiling de vez en cuando entraba para ver cómo estaba, pero ella estaba bien dormida, en una de esas que Sakura despertó vio que había una charola con comida se la comió y se volvió a dormir de veras que estaba cansada

Meiling mientras tanto trataba de localizar a Syaoran pero por más veces que marcaba el teléfono como el celular no contestaba, le mando mensajes con la esperanza de que los viera y se comunicara con ella para avisarle de Sakura pero nada.

CONTINUARA:

Espero sus comentarios, a ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail este me está gustando más que el otro, saludos.

Amelia Salazar.

Revisada 18 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Chapter 4

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

¿Qué Hubiera pasado si efectivamente Syaoran se hubiera ido?

Por: Amelia Salazar

Capítulo 4

Meiling mientras tanto trataba de localizar a Syaoran pero por más veces que marcaba el teléfono como el celular no contestaba, le mando mensajes con la esperanza de que los viera y se comunicara con ella para avisarle de Sakura pero nada.

Al otro día Sakura se levantó temprano, pero se encontró con que la señora Li ya se había ido, que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer, pero empezaron a llegar todos, si todos, las hermanas de Syaoran ahora ya con sus hijos, y esposos y demás familiares de la familia Li, la casa se llenó de vida todos vivían cerca de la casa Li, eran vecinos y a la ves familia, muchos niños entraban a saludar a Sakura aunque no sabían cómo llamarla, las hermanas pensando en su hermano y para no confundir a los niños les dijeron que le dijeran tía Sakura, cosa que le gusto a Sakura, aunque Meiling les hacía señas a sus primas, por fin una de ellas fue con Meiling para saber que tantas señas les hacía.

- Y bien Meiling que tantas señas haces después de todo cuando llegue mi hermano y la vea de seguro que le pide matrimonio y se convierte en la tía de todos –Shiefa hermana de Syaoran

- No te has fijado en el anillo que trae… ya está casada y tiene dos hijos –Meiling

- ¿Qué? no puede ser ¿y mi niño? que va a pasar con él –Fuutie

- No sé… solo sé que Sakura vino de vacaciones y aprovecho para visitarnos y que mi tía se la encontró y la invito a venir, así que mejor no hay que comentar nada de matrimonio ni de que Syaoran la estaba esperando –Meiling

- Mi niño se va a poner muy triste cuando se entere –Faren

- Ya lo sabe –Meiling

- ¿Cómo? –Todas

- Syaoran fue a Japón para buscarla pero como no sabía si la iba a encontrar no le dijo a nadie –Meiling

- Y tu como sabes –Fuutie

- Ya sabes que ella es su confidente –Faren

- ¿Pero no se encontró con ella porque si no ella no estaría aquí? –Shiefa

- Pues sí y no –Meiling

- ¿Cómo que sí y no? –todas

- Pues resulta que estaba caminando cerca de una escuela y vio a Sakura junto con dos niños –Meiling

- Pueden ser sus sobrinos –Shiefa

- ¿Cuántos sobrinos te dicen mamá? –Meiling

- Entonces Syaoran ya sabe ¿y como esta? –Fuutie

- Pues como te imaginas –Meiling

- ¿Y ya le dijiste que Sakura está aquí? –Shiefa

- Hable con él el viernes pero me colgó el teléfono y desde ese día no sé nada de él he intentado comunicarme desde ayer que llego Sakura pero no he podido –Meiling

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –todas

- Pues tratarla como lo que es una visita y esperar a que pronto regrese Syaoran aunque como están las cosas a lo mejor ella se va antes de que él regrese –Meiling

- Yo creo que eso va a ser lo mejor –Shiefa

- Mira mamá cuantas cosas sabe hacer tía Sakura –uno de los niños

- Haber vamos a ver qué es lo que hace –Fuutie todas se voltean a ver y con caras de resignación, solo hay que tratar bien a las visitas

Por su parte Syaoran fue de nuevo a la escuela esperando que cuando dejara a los niños ahora si hablar con ella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a los niños entrar y decir:

- Adiós papá adiós tío al rato nos vemos –niños

Él voltio a ver a quien le hablaba y ahí estaban Touya y Yukito ¿y Sakura? ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

Regreso a la hora de salida y solo alcanzó a ver cómo iban los niños caminando tomados de la mano de una señora que no conocía ¿Quién será?

Pero de nuevo nada de Sakura, ya no sabía bien que pensar, en la noche ya no había soñado de nuevo con ella ¿qué estaba pasando? era como si hubiera desaparecido.

La tía Sakura por su parte en las mañanas las dedicaba a practicar magia y enseñarles cosas a "los sobrinos" y en la tarde iban de paseo a diferentes sitios.

Desde luego de mostrar habilidades de toda una madre al cambiar pañales a los más pequeños y saber cómo controlar a los niños de edad de jardín de niños que eran de la edad de "sus niños" y desde luego que a los mayores pues como los trataba como amigos a cual más solo quería estar con la "tía Sakura"

Así pasaron lunes martes y miércoles.

A Syaoran le paso lo mismo lunes, martes y miércoles, por más cosas que hacía ya no la encontró es más intento hacer magia y verla o a sus hijos pero nada no sabía nada de Sakura ni de sus hijos, hasta que se dio por vencido y el miércoles regreso a Hong Kong decepcionado por no haber podido hablar con Sakura y de ya no volverla a ver.

Llego tarde, se sentía tan mal que pensó que si se iba a su casa se iba a deprimir más, así que fue a casa de Meiling:

- Voy... ¿quién es a esta hora? Son las 12 de la noche –Meiling enojada

- Soy yo Meiling –Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? –Meiling abriendo la puerta rápido

- ¿Pero dónde te has metido? te he tratado de localizar desde el domingo y todo desconectado –Meiling dándole pequeños golpes a Syaoran

- Meiling cálmate estoy bastante deprimido como para que reciba regaños de tu parte… no sé qué paso… no tengo idea de lo que pasa… Sakura desapareció y por más cosas que intente ya no la encontré –dijo Syaoran deprimido

- Pues si hubieras revisado tu celular sabrías donde esta –Meiling enojada

- ¿Mi celular? que tiene que ver mi celular –Syaoran

- Revísalo para que veas –Meiling molesta

Syaoran busca entre sus cosas el celular

- Perdón… lo tenía apagado –Syaoran

- No lo puedo creer tu que para dónde vas llevas tu celular y mira ahora que era tan importante lo apagaste desde el viernes ¿en qué cabeza cabe? –Meiling

- Deja reviso es que no quería que me molestaran… casi todos son tuyos Meiling –Syaoran

- Si… ya lo sé… escucha uno para que sepas de qué se trata –Meiling

- "Syaoran… contesta por favor… Sakura está aquí y a lo mejor ya se va ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?" –Meiling en cel.

- ¿Sakura está aquí? –Syaoran agarrando por los hombros a Meiling

- Llego el domingo a mediodía y la hemos tratado de entretener, pero creo que ya se le acaban las vacaciones y se tiene que ir –Meiling

- Con razón no la encontraba ¿y en donde esta? –Syaoran animado

- En tu casa en la recamara amarilla –Meiling

- Está al lado de mi recamara –Syaoran haciendo un movimiento de manos y apareciendo la imagen de Sakura dormida

- Oye no hagas eso ¿qué tal si esta desvestida? –Meiling

- Es hermosa… párese un ángel –Syaoran

- Deja de verla… está casada –Meiling

- Te lo dijo –Syaoran triste contemplándola

- No… Pero me hablo de sus niños y trae el anillo de bodas en su mano –Meiling triste

- Fui un tonto… nunca debí romper ese compromiso… sabes el viernes después de que te hable y el sábado soñé con ella, podía platicar con ella como cuando éramos niños pero el domingo deje de soñar con ella quizás fue porque se vino y la distancia… que tonto soy… si hubiera tenido encendido el celular o colgado el teléfono me habría enterado… pero como me pasaron cosas raras no me acorde de los teléfonos… lo que no entiendo es por qué ahora si puedo ver a Sakura y cuando estaba allá no podía ver a los hijos de Sakura, no veía a Sakura pues porque no estaba allá pero sus hijos si estaban… yo los vi… pero cuando intentaba hacer magia para verlos simplemente no los veía –Syaoran con nostalgia meneando su mano y desapareciendo la imagen

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –Meiling

- Pues me voy a mi casa… con saber que está dormida al lado de mi pared es más que suficiente para mí –Syaoran

- No la vallas a seguir espiando… ya está casada –Meiling

- No te preocupes solo me quiero dormir –Saliendo de casa de Meiling pero viéndola con cara de pícaro

- Syaoran… ¡no la vallas a ver! –Meiling

Pero aunque no lo crea Meiling o más bien no le quiso decir lo que quería él era dormirse para ver si la volvía a ver, en sus sueños ella era una mujer soltera y así la quería ver.

Llego a su casa tomo algo de agua y se fue a acostar, pero antes de acostarse al pasar por el cuarto donde estaba Sakura puso su mano sobre la puerta para tratar de sentirla, tenerla tan cerca y saberla tan lejos, solo suspiro y se fue a acostar.

No tenía mucho tiempo acostado cuando volteo y se le quedo viendo a la pared que los dividía y con un movimiento de su mano abrió un hueco en la pared viendo a Sakura quien dormía profundamente se acerca se sienta en la cama y le acaricia la mejilla

- Mmm ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura despertando y tratando de ver quien es

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran con una mirada muy tierna

- Hola Syaoran te he estado buscando, vine a visitarte pero no estabas –Sakura enderezándose y abrazándolo, Syaoran sintió ese abrazo tan bonito que lo correspondió

- Te quiero mucho Syaoran –Sakura

- Yo también Sakura –Syaoran besando a Sakura

Los dos no sabían bien que pensar es su primer beso en muchísimos años, a lo mejor de nuevo solo era un sueño pero que bien se sienten al estar abrazados y besándose así, no quieren terminar ese beso, lo habían soñado durante años, por un buen rato siguen así hasta que se separan.

- No es correcto que este en tu recamara ¿por qué no vamos a los jardines a platicar? –Syaoran

- Está bien –Se levanta Sakura y se pone una bata desde luego que Syaoran salió para que ella se pudiera levantar

- Vamos a los jardines –Syaoran y tomados de la mano salieron

Se sentían felices quizás solo sea un sueño, pero aquí Syaoran es el dueño de Sakura, en la vida real Sakura estaba casada con Yuki y tenía dos hermosos hijos y eso no lo podía cambiar, pero aquí en el mundo de los sueños ella era de él, de repente sintió el anillo que traía Sakura en la mano y se detuvo en seco

- "Ese anillo es el de matrimonio", -se quedó pensando Syaoran

- ¿Qué pasa? –se le quedo viendo Sakura

- ¿Que traes en el dedo? –pregunto serio Syaoran

- El anillo que me regalaste el otro día ¿no te acuerdas? para recordar un momento especial –Sakura enseñándole el anillo

- Aaaa si –Syaoran dando un suspiro y viendo el anillo

La abraza fuertemente aquí ella es suya solo suya, se sientan bajo un árbol frondoso de Sakura y siguen platicando de todo Syaoran ya está acostado recargado en el árbol y Sakura esta acurrucada en sus brazos, que bien se sienten y siguen platicando hasta que el sueño los vence y se quedan dormidos.

Sakura despierta está en su recamara y de nuevo el báculo y la carta sueño las tiene en sus manos.

- "hay solo fue un sueño" –pensó triste Sakura

Se arregla y sale del cuarto y se encuentra a Syaoran que también va saliendo de su recamara

Los dos se quedan viendo no saben bien que hacer, no saben si los dos están soñando lo mismo o ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

- Buenos días Kinomoto que bueno que vino a visitarnos –Syaoran formal pues se supone que apenas la está viendo de nuevo

- Buenos días... tenía muchos deseos de visitarlo y saber cómo ha estado –Sakura también formal

- Tía ya está el desayuno, hola tío que bueno que ya llegaste ¿a qué hora llegaste? –uno de los niños que había ido por Sakura

- Llegue anoche, aunque después de las 12 por eso no quise despertar a nadie –Syaoran sonriendo a su sobrino

- Qué bueno que ya estás aquí vamos a desayunar hoy también está mi abuelita con nosotros –sobrino

- Gracias, ¿vamos? –Sonríe Sakura

- ¿Tía? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Si… todos se han portado muy bien con migo y de cariño los niños me dicen tía aunque no lo soy –Sonríe "que guapo esta" como en mis sueños pensó Sakura

- Vamos – Syaoran haciendo un ademán con su brazo para que pase no sabe que pensar pues efectivamente acababa de medio ver que Sakura trae un anillo aunque no lo vio bien.

Ya sentados todos en la mesa era una mesa rectangular y aunque todos los días comían en ella las cabeceras no se ocupaban, a Sakura le habían asignado el lugar de la derecha de la mesa al lado de una de las cabeceras la cual ocupaba Syaoran cosa que los sorprendió a los dos aunque no se dijo nada, claro que las hermanas de Syaoran lo hicieron con la idea de que Sakura tenía que estar cerca se Syaoran, claro que eso fue antes de saber que Sakura era casada desde luego y la otra cabecera era ocupada por la señora Li

- Buenos días Sakura ¿Cómo te han tratado? –pregunto la Sra. Li

- Bien gracias… todos han sido muy amables con migo –Sonríe Sakura

- Disculpa por no haberte podido atender en estos días, pero tenía un congreso y no podía faltar, ese día que te encontré habíamos ido al hotel por algo que se le había olvidado a un compañero y la verdad me sorprendí mucho al verte ahí –Sra. Li

- A mí también me sorprendió encontrármela ahí –Sakura

- Pero la hemos atendido muy bien –Meiling

- Si… todos me han atendido muy bien –Sakura

- También escuche que los niños te dicen tía –Sra. Li

- Si… son muy tiernos y a mí no me molesta –Sakura

- Por cierto… ese día en el hotel vi que traías un anillo muy bonito ¿es de matrimonio o de compromiso? –Sra. Li

Todos se quedaron callados, se hizo un silencio muy raro ¿cómo le iban a decir a su mamá que no fuera indiscreta?

- El anillo –dijo Sakura levantando la mano y viendo el anillo

Syaoran desde luego volteando para otro lado pues no quería ver ese anillo que le decía que Sakura nunca sería de él

- No… No es ni de matrimonio… ni de compromiso… no soy casada… es un regalo que me dio una persona muy especial para mí… por un momento especial que pasamos juntos –Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

- ¿QQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉ? –Syaoran levantándose tomando la mano de Sakura para ver el anillo

- Oye… me dijiste que ya no me ibas a tratar bruscamente –Sakura tratando de jalar su mano levantándose también

- Pero eso te lo dije en mi sueño y te di el anillo… ¿entonces los sueños? –Syaoran viendo fijamente a Sakura

- Yo soñé con tigo y en mi sueño me pusiste el anillo para recordar un momento especial… el Domingo cuando me desperté ya lo traía puesto ¿No fueron solo sueños? –Sakura

- Si traes el anillo… no –Syaoran viendo fijamente a Sakura, los dos se empiezan a poner de colores de solo acordarse de lo que habían hecho en la noche pero a la vez se sentían contentos pues sabían que los dos se querían de verdad

- ¿Entonces no eres casada Sakura? –Meiling

- No –Sakura tímidamente

- Divorciada –Fuutie

- Tampoco –Sakura

- Madre soltera –Shiefa

- Desde luego que no –Sakura

- Pero tú me hablaste de tus hijos –Meiling

- Y yo escuche como te decían mamá –Syaoran

- Yo creo que para todo hay una explicación y no creo que sea gran problema, aquí todos los niños le dicen tía y en realidad no es su tía ¿verdad? –Sra. Li

- Si… hay una y es que por estar esperando a una persona pues no me he casado y mi hermano siempre me dice que a ese ritmo nunca voy a llegar a ser madre y cuando sus hijos empezaron a hablar, pues también les enseño a decirme mamá –contesto tímidamente Sakura

- Ves cómo sus sobrinos le podían decir mamá –Shiefa reclamándole a Meiling

- ¿Entonces no son tus hijos? Y ¿no estas casada con Yukito? –Syaoran

- Desde la primaria supe que él no me quería por lo menos no de esa forma y tú estabas ahí y me ayudaste ¿no te acuerdas? –Sakura viéndolo a los ojos

- Eso explica por qué no podías ver a sus hijos –Meiling

- Perdóname… debí hablar con tigo desde el principio… aunque si lo iba a hacer, el lunes te fui a buscar a la escuela de los niños y solo los escuche cuando se despedían de su papá y su tío que yo pensé Yuki su papá y Touya su tío –Syaoran tímidamente suavizando la forma de tomarle la mano pero no se la ha soltado

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa idea de que estaba casada con Yuki? –Sakura

- Los vi por casualidad cuando estaban de compras en el centro comercial el sábado… platicaban muy contentos… él te dijo que le gustaba cumplir tus gustos y que tu hacías muchas cosas por ellos –Syaoran

- Bueno si… pero él se refería a Kero, Yue y a las cartas… Además que Yuki es un ser mágico por lo mismo no tiene sexo y pues no puede tener hijos… sus hijos son las cartas... que por cierto nos han ayudado –Dijo al final tímidamente Sakura

- ¿Entonces no eres mi tía? –dijo uno de los pequeños

- En realidad no amor –Sonrío Sakura al niño

- Pero ese problema lo podemos solucionar… Sakura ¿te casarías con migo? –Syaoran sin perder más tiempo

- Desde luego que sí –Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, él la abrazo con toda las fuerzas del mundo y se fundieron en un gran beso"

- Este momento… también lo soñé –dice Syaoran Sonriendo

- Yo no –Sakura haciendo un puchero

- Ujum ujum... Chicos… estamos desayunando y mi mamá está aquí –Fuutie

- Un momento… no se ven desde hace más de 15 años… se puede decir que ni se conocen… a horita tienen apenas como 10 minutos que se volvieron a ver y ya te pidió matrimonio y tu aceptaste ¿Qué significa esto? –Meiling

- Tienes y no tienes razón –Syaoran

- Tía Sakura ¿no vamos a practicar magia hoy? –Niño de 3 años

- No te preocupes amor, ellos practicaron toda la noche –Sra. Li a uno de sus nietos

- ¡PERO NO PASO NADA MALO! –Los dos al mismo tiempo rojos a mas no poder

- Claro que no... Solo estuvieron practicando magia –Sra. Li con una sonrisa

- ¿Magia? –Todos

- Si... aunque no nos habíamos visto... bueno... yo no lo había visto... las cartas nos ayudaron a que nos volviéramos a ver –Sakura tímidamente

- ¿Enserio? pero que romántico ese primer encuentro y dentro de un sueño debió ser precioso – Faren

- En realidad fue de pesadilla –Sakura

- Ya te pedí perdón y este anillo lo demuestra –Syaoran defendiéndose

- ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Por qué? –todos

- No sé pero cuando me di cuenta estaba tocando la puerta de su departamento de Japón él me abrió y estaba bien borracho… se veía horrible… y me quiso obligar a que lo besara –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y qué hiciste? –Hermanas

- Pues me cacheteo que iba a hacer y por cierto… tienes la mano pesada –Syaoran sobándose la mejilla y recordando el dolor

- ¿Pero que querías que hiciera? me tenía que defender, además yo no tenía la culpo que estuvieras así –Sakura

- Claro que si… ya tenía dos días bebiendo ¿qué crees que sentí cuando te vi... y vi a los niños diciéndote "Si mamá"? pensé que te había perdido para siempre, por eso yo me fui corriendo –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces si fue tu energía la que sentí? –Sakura

- Si… y si vi que me estabas buscando pero para que hablar con tigo si todo indicaba –Syaoran con cara de enojado por el engaño que pasó

- Pero ya viste que todo solo fue una confusión –Sonríe Sakura

- Pero… desde ese día empezaron mis sueños –Syaoran con una encantadora sonrisa

- Y que soñaste –Sakura intrigada

- Te lo acabo de decir… el abrazo que nos acabamos de dar –Syaoran abrazándola de nuevo

- Qué bueno que regresaste el sábado, el viernes desperté con el dolor de la mejilla y con solo recordar lo que te hice me dio miedo y tire la botella nunca pensé que fue verdad hasta que regresaste el sábado y te vi –Syaoran

- Y me imagino que desde el sábado se la pasan beso y beso –Faren

- ¿Estás loca? no quería entrar... me costó mucho trabajo convencerla para que platicáramos un rato y con toda la razón pues tenía miedo de mi comportamiento es más... paso y se sentó y yo me senté en el sillón de enfrente para no estar muy cerca de ella y no asustarla y estuvimos solo platicando, claro que poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo de nuevo y nos dimos cuenta que nos gusta estar juntos y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había amanecido y la verdad nos sorprendió a los dos tantas horas que solo estuvimos platicando, como buenos amigos y para recordar ese momento fue que le regale este anillo, que la verdad cuando lo vi no sé por qué lo compre porque pensé que nunca te lo iba a poder dar –Syaoran

- Y Todo el sábado en la noche estuvieron platicando por eso llegaste tan cansada el domingo –Meiling viendo la lógica

- Pues si –Sakura roja a más no poder

- Pero no hicimos nada más que platicar –Syaoran viendo a Meiling

- Y con su permiso –Syaoran haciendo un movimiento con su mano apareció una puerta a un jardín muy bonito

- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar ahora ya despiertos –Syaoran y tomando a Sakura de la mano los dos entraron al jardín desapareciendo del comedor.

Desde luego que la familia Li fue a casa de Sakura para pedirla en matrimonio y Syaoran le reclamo a Touya por todo lo que paso por que sus hijos le decían mamá a Sakura

- Todavía que te la estoy cuidando –Contesta Touya muy serió

Desde luego que la boda fue hermosa y los niños de Touya fueron los pajes de Sakura junto con algunos de los sobrinos de Syaoran

FIN.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS a ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail o sus reviews y esta historia me gusto más que la otra porque aquí pude usar magia 11-Septiembre-2006

Se me ocurrió otro final espero también lo lean saludos a todos Amelia Salazar

Revisada 18 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. Chapter 5

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

¿Qué Hubiera pasado si efectivamente Syaoran se hubiera ido?

Por: Amelia Salazar SMERALTSUKI

Capítulo 5

Hola a todos aquí esta otro final que se me ocurrió si no quieren leer tanto pueden empezar después de la línea marcada (-)

Pero aunque no lo crea Meiling o más bien no le quiso decir lo que quería él era dormirse para ver si la volvía a ver, en sus sueños ella era una mujer soltera y así la quería ver.

Llego a su casa tomo algo de agua y se fue a acostar, pero antes de acostarse al pasar por el cuarto donde estaba Sakura puso su mano sobre la puerta para tratar de sentirla, tenerla tan cerca y saberla tan lejos, solo suspiro y se fue a acostar.

No tenía mucho tiempo acostado cuando volteo y se le quedo viendo a la pared que los dividía y con un movimiento de su mano abrió un hueco en la pared viendo a Sakura quien dormía profundamente se acerca se sienta en la cama y le acaricia la mejilla

- Mmm ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura despertando y tratando de ver quien es

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran con una mirada muy tierna

- Hola Syaoran te he estado buscando, vine a visitarte pero no estabas –Sakura enderezándose y abrazándolo, Syaoran sintió ese abrazo tan bonito que lo correspondió

- Te quiero mucho Syaoran –Sakura

- Yo también Sakura –Syaoran besando a Sakura

Los dos no sabían bien que pensar es su primer beso en muchísimos años, a lo mejor de nuevo solo era un sueño pero que bien se sienten al estar abrazados y besándose así, no quieren terminar ese beso, lo habían soñado durante años, por un buen rato siguen así hasta que se separan.

- No es correcto que este en tu recamara ¿por qué no vamos a los jardines a platicar? –Syaoran

- Está bien –Se levanta Sakura y se pone una bata desde luego que Syaoran salió para que ella se pudiera levantar

- Vamos a los jardines –Syaoran y tomados de la mano salieron

Se sentían felices quizás solo sea un sueño, pero aquí Syaoran es el dueño de Sakura, en la vida real Sakura estaba casada con Yuki y tenía dos hermosos hijos y eso no lo podía cambiar, pero aquí en el mundo de los sueños ella era de él, de repente sintió el anillo que traía Sakura en la mano y se detuvo en seco

- "Ese anillo es el de matrimonio", -se quedó pensando Syaoran

- ¿Qué pasa? –se le quedo viendo Sakura

- ¿Que traes en el dedo? –pregunto serio Syaoran

- El anillo que me regalaste el otro día ¿no te acuerdas? para recordar un momento especial –Sakura enseñándole el anillo

- Aaaa si –Syaoran dando un suspiro y viendo el anillo

La abraza fuertemente aquí ella es suya solo suya, se sientan bajo un árbol frondoso de Sakura y siguen platicando de todo Syaoran ya está acostado recargado en el árbol y Sakura esta acurrucada en sus brazos, que bien se sienten y siguen platicando hasta que el sueño los vence y se quedan dormidos.

Empieza a amanecer y los rallos de sol se cuelan por las flores de Sakura que caen del árbol, que bien se sienten los dos todavía están abrazados, que bien se siente dormir juntos desean que su sueño no termine.

Sakura abre los ojos perezosamente y ve que Syaoran también se está despertando ella lo ve y le sonríe y él la vuelve a besar que bien se sienten al estar juntos... la empieza a abrazar fuertemente pero lógico como se quedaron dormidos en el pasto y chuecos pues les empieza a doler diferentes partes del cuerpo.

- Nunca pensé que en un sueño se puede sentir dolor –Sakura estirándose

- La cachetada que me diste si me dolió –Syaoran viendo a su alrededor

- Pero te la merecías –Sakura viéndolo enojada

- En eso tienes razón pero… creo que esto no es un sueño –Syaoran viendo a Sakura

¿QQQQuuuéééé? Pero estoy en pijama y despeinada y no te había visto y como me atreví a abrazarte y besarte ¿qué vas a pensar de mí? ¿por qué paso esto? –Sakura levantándose y tratando de correr pero Syaoran la agarra y la jala hacia él abrazándola

- No tienes por qué huir al amor Sakura y negar nuestros sentimientos –dijo besándola de nuevo claro que aprovecho para tomarle la mano y ver el anillo que llevaba y era el anillo que él le había puesto porque tampoco podía creer que todo lo que les paso fue real

- Pero como te atreves –Sakura separándose de él y soltándole otra cachetada que ahora si detuvo Syaoran

- Sakura… nos amamos y eso no lo podemos negar… este amor que sentimos es tan grande que a pesar de no habernos visto en años, hemos estado soñando lo mismo nuestro destino es estar juntos –Syaoran tratando de nuevo de agarrar a Sakura

- Viento –Solo grito Sakura y una chica envuelta en viento aventó a Syaoran por allá y Sakura corrió hacia dentro de la casa

Mientras en la casa

- Tía Meiling… no está ni la tía Sakura ni el tío Syaoran en sus recamaras –Sobrino que había ido a buscarlos

- ¿Qué? –Meiling extrañada "¿Qué abra hecho Syaoran?"

En eso ven a Sakura que atraviesa el comedor en pijama en dirección a su recamara corriendo y con los ojos llorosos y Syaoran también en pijama corriendo de tras de ella

- ¿Pero qué paso? –Señora Li sorprendida al verlos correr y a los dos en pijama

Desde luego que todos corrieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba

- Sakura por favor no huyas ¿no te gusto la noche que pasamos juntos? –Syaoran viendo a todos los que se acercaban y con caras de "¿qué está pasando aquí?"

En eso hizo un movimiento con las manos y levanta un muro en el pasillo para las recamaras para que nadie los siguiera, tenía que hablar claramente con Sakura a solas y después vendrían las aclaraciones a los demás

- ¿Pero cómo se atreve? –protesto Fuutie viendo el muro

- Hay que dejar que ellos hablen y después nos dirán que paso –Sra. Li

- Si… mejor vamos a desayunar –Meiling pensando ¿Qué locura abra hecho su primo?

- Sakura por favor vamos a hablar quizás lo de anoche pensamos que era un sueño… por los otros sueños que tuvimos… pero la pasamos muy bien… por favor abre –Syaoran

- No –Sakura cambiándose lo más rápido que podía de ropa

- Sakura por favor… puedo hacer un hueco y entrar al cuarto –Syaoran

- Si… como lo hiciste anoche –Sakura enojada haciendo su maleta lo más rápido que podía

- No me dejas otra opción –Syaoran volviendo a hacer un hueco ahora en la puerta, viendo como Sakura lloraba y hacia su equipaje

- Por favor Sakura… no sé qué pasa… anoche cuando entre pensé que estaba soñando… que lo que hacía era un sueño por los otros sueños… tenía tantos deseas de estar cerca de ti y como correspondiste a mi saludo… además que traes el anillo que te regale –Syaoran acercándose y abrazando tiernamente a Sakura

- ¿Pero? ¿qué es lo que vas a pensar de mí? tantos años que no nos veíamos y mira lo que hacemos pensando que es un sueño –Sakura llorando

- Voy a pensar que podemos hacer nuestros sueños realidad, que los dos nos queremos tanto para hacer locuras sin pensarlo, que eres mía aun sin vernos y que no podemos vivir más tiempo separados –Syaoran besando de nuevo a Sakura y abrazándola con toda la ternura de que era capaz para tranquilizar a Sakura

- Pero Syaoran… yo –dijo Sakura dejándose llevar por el beso y abrazándolo, a fin de cuentas para eso había hecho ese viaje

- Tus hijos también van a ser mis hijos –Dijo Syaoran recordando a los niños y secando las lágrimas de Sakura

- Si –dijo Sakura sin comprender su comentario por lógica si se casaban los hijos que tuvieran iban a ser de los dos

- Y me voy a esperar a que te divorcies todo el tiempo que sea necesario –Syaoran abrazando fuertemente a Sakura

- ¿Me divorcie? ¿de quién? para divorciarme primero tengo que estar casada –Sakura sorprendida

- ¿No estas casada? –pregunto muy serio Syaoran

- Desde luego que no –Sakura

- ¿Y los niños? –Syaoran

- ¿Cuáles niños? –Sakura

- La semana pasada fui a buscarte a Japón y escuche a unos niños que te dijeron mamá… esos niños –Syaoran molesto

- A esos niños… son mis sobrinos… de cariño me dicen mamá ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste? –Sakura viéndolo

- Que ya estabas casada desde luego y que esos niños eran tus hijos –Syaoran viéndola muy feo y Sakura riendo a carcajadas

- Pensaste que era casada… jajaja –Sakura seguía riendo

- No te burles de mi… me engañaste –Syaoran molesto soltando a Sakura

- No te enojes… eso lo hizo mi hermano para que no cualquiera se quisiera casar con migo –Sakura todavía riendo

- Pero me engañaron también a mí –Syaoran molesto

- Pero aun así te querías casar con migo – Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos él la abrazo con toda las fuerzas del mundo y se fundieron en un gran beso"

- Este momento fue el primero que soñé… claro que estábamos en el jardín –Syaoran

- No se vale… yo no lo soñé –Sakura sería

- Te amo tanto Sakura que ya no voy a permitir que te alejes de mí y este anillo que traes puesto ya no va a ser un anillo para recordar un momento especial… bueno si pero también este anillo es el anillo de compromiso para casarnos pues cuando lo compre, lo compre pensando en dártelo cuando nos comprometiéramos, aunque me extrañe mucho después pues cuando lo compre yo creía que ya eras casada y aun así lo compre, además que pensé que ya nunca te iba a volver a ver y me sorprendí cuando supe que estabas aquí –Syaoran

- Yo también pensé que eran solo sueños aunque tenía ciertas dudas pues al despertarme tenía la carta del Sueño y al báculo en las manos, además que tenía el anillo puesto o sea que no habían sido un sueño común y corriente por eso fui a buscarte a tu departamento pero por más que te toque nadie salió y pensé que no había nadie por eso me vine para acá a buscarte, me sorprendió Meiling al decirme que no estabas aunque nunca me dijo a donde habías ido –Sakura

- El domingo en la mañana había salido para tratar de aclarar mi mente, no sabía que había pasado pues después de que te puse el anillo volteé al escuchar un ruido y cuando regrese la vista ya no estabas pero tampoco estaba el anillo en la tarde cuando regrese sentí tu energía y por más que te busque ya no te encontré y bueno los demás días fueron un infierno al no poder localizarte por más magia que hacía y también no sabía que pasaba pues yo quería ver a tus hijos con magia y no podía pero cuando iba a la escuela pues si los veía, aunque al no ser tus hijos pues claro que no los podía ver, por eso no sabía que pasaba, ayer ya no resiste más el no poder volver a verte y regrese, me sorprendí muchísimo cuando Meiling me dijo que estabas aquí, en mi casa al lado de mi recamara, desde luego hice magia para verte y sentí muy bonito cuando te volví a ver, me vine me acosté pero tenía tantos deseos de verte que entre a buscarte y como correspondiste mi saludo… bueno yo pensé que de nuevo era un sueño –Syaoran

- Es que yo también tenía muchos deseos de verte y cuando te vi a mi lado pensé que solo era un sueño y me dio tanto gusto que no me importaba que solo fuera un sueño –Sakura sonriendo

- Existe entre nosotros una unión tan especial que a pesar que anoche fue la primera vez que nos veíamos físicamente ya tenemos días viéndonos, te amo tanto Sakura –levantándola y dando vueltas con ella en brazos

- Por eso no nos sorprendimos cuando nos volvimos a ver –sonrío Sakura

- Nunca más te voy a dejar ir –Syaoran

- Y yo no quiero irme de tu lado –Sakura

- Te amo tanto –Los dos al mismo tiempo abrazándose fuertemente

Después de un buen rato

- Vamos a ver a los demás y decirles que ya estamos comprometidos –Syaoran Sonriendo

- ¿Comprometidos? –Sakura viéndolo raro

- Ya tienes el anillo de compromiso, cuando lo compre pensé en que ese sería nuestro anillo de compromiso –Syaoran

- Tu pensaste eso, pero me lo diste por una noche especial –Sakura

- ¿Quieres otro anillo? Lo vamos a comprar de inmediato –Syaoran

- No… Quiero que me pidas matrimonio –Sakura sería

- Pero eso ya no hace falta –Syaoran

- ¿QQQQuuuéééé? –Sakura

- No es cierto mi amor… ¿te quieres casar con migo y nunca dejarme? –Syaoran

- No sé –Sakura

- ¿QQQQuuuéééé? –Syaoran sorprendido

- ¿A verdad? –Sakura

- ¿No te quieres casar con migo? –Syaoran haciendo cara de puchero

- Desde luego que si –Sakura lanzándose de nuevo a sus brazos

- Más te vale –Syaoran enojado

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no acepto? –Sakura

- Te rapto, te secuestro, te robo, no te dejo ir, te congelo, viviríamos en unión libre pero ya nada nos puede separar –Syaoran

- Eres un vanidoso –Sakura dándole pequeños golpes a Syaoran en el pecho

- ¿Pero dime que no me quieres y que no quieres ser mi esposa? –Syaoran sonriéndole

- Claro que si te quiero y si quiero ser tu esposa –Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

- Vamos a darles la noticia a los demás, deben de estar preocupados por la escena que vieron y lo pueden interpretar como otra cosa –Syaoran sonriéndole a Sakura

- Pero primero yo creo que te cambias –Sakura señalando su pijama

- Eso es fácil –y con otro movimiento de su mano ya estaba cambiado

Así salen con rumbo al comedor

- ¿Y esto? –Sakura viendo el muro en el pasillo

- No quería que nadie nos molestara ni que alguien se escapara –Syaoran

- Tú crees que esto me podía detener –Sakura

- No… Pero en lo que tu intentabas algo yo podría intentar otra cosa como abrazarte y besarte y no dejar que usaras tu magia… en la guerra y el amor todo se vale pero qué bueno que no hubo necesidad de nada de eso, te quiero tanto Sakura –Syaoran besando de nuevo a Sakura y con un movimiento de su mano quito el muro

Desde luego que todos estaban en la sala esperando a tener noticias o explicaciones de lo que paso en la mañana y ya llevaban más de una hora esperando, los niños ya se habían ido a jugar y solo veían el reloj aunque nadie quería sacar conclusiones

- Buenos días… les presento a la futura señora Li –dijo Syaoran quien llevaba a Sakura por la cintura con su brazo derecho, terminando así con cualquier especulación por parte de cualquiera

- Que alegría… qué bueno que vas a pertenecer a la familia y demás comentarios se dejaron escuchar por parte de todos

- Pero… si es casada y trae el anillo en su dedo –Dijo sorprendida Meiling

- Ese no es un anillo de bodas es un anillo de compromiso y se lo di yo el domingo –Sonrío Syaoran

- ¿Tú? –todos sorprendido

- Si –tímidamente Sakura

- Haber… no entiendo nada… como que tú le diste el anillo si apenas anoche la volviste a ver después de 15 años… además que hiciste anoche –Meiling

- Solo platicar, aunque pensamos que era solo un sueño… además que a nosotros no nos une nada más el amor… sino también la magia por eso a pesar que físicamente apenas hace unas horas nos acabamos de volver a ver… tenemos varios días viéndonos en sueños y eso fue gracias a la magia –Syaoran sonriendo

Desde luego que la familia Li fue a casa de Sakura para pedirla en matrimonio y Syaoran le reclamo a Touya por todo lo que paso por que sus hijos le decían mamá a Sakura

- Todavía que te la estoy cuidando –Contesta Touya muy serió

Desde luego que la boda fue hermosa y los niños de Touya fueron los pajes de Sakura junto con algunos de los sobrinos de Syaoran

FIN.

Espero también les haya gustado este otro final que se me ocurrió, espero sus comentarios y me digan cual final les gusto más, mi correo es ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail 20-09-06

Saludos y besos a todos

Amelia Salazar

Revisada 18 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. Chapter 6

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
